Confessions d'un homme dangereux
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Le tout est parti d'un jeu. C'était même pas de ma faute en plus. Et maintenant, me voilà réduit à ÇA !" C'est à dire ? Eh bien venez lire...


A/N: bien, j'espère vraiment que les italiques vont marcher, parce que ce qui est écrit normalement, c'est Draco Malfoy (le beau, le magnifique, le génialissime… bref, l'unique gah ) qui parle, et autrement c'est les commentaires de notre envoyé, Hairy P. Star. Voilou, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

_Notre envoyé à Poudlard, édition spéciale du dimanche 13 juin_

**Les belles histoires de père Draco,**

 Ce sont deux fillettes terrifiées, séquestrées à Poudlard par le mythomane le plus recherché de toute l'Histoire de la Magie qui ont permis de le localiser et finalement de le neutraliser, après des années de recherches infructueuses. Témoignage de notre envoyé spécial, présent lors de la scène horrifiante qui a précédé l'incarcération de cet homme dangereux.

_(Draco parle)_

 Tout est de la faute de Crabbe et Goyle, je vous le promets. Tsssk, je vous jure, comme si j'étais capable d'arriver moi tout seul à des idées aussi folles… et stupides…

 Et maintenant, à cause d'eux, je me retrouve coincé avec des images qui me… BEUAAAAAARK !!

 _(deux petits vieux reculent précipitamment en voyant un Draco titubant, et légèrement verdâtre se diriger vers eux)_

Alors, à vos têtes encore plus stupides que d'habitude (si, si, c'est possible), je vois que vous n'avez pas tout capté, et que vous avez de sérieux doutes concernant ma santé mentale.

 _(les trois-quarts des personnes présentes dans la salle courent vers les portes et essayent désespérément de les ouvrir, mais Draco les bloque avec un sortilège inconnu)_

 Eh bien _(continue-t-il, légèrement plus fort, afin de se faire entendre par-dessus le tumulte)_ je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas demain la veille du jour où vous me verrez dans l'aire de Ste-Mangouste consacrée aux problèmes psychologiques.

 Parfait, vous voilà rassuré à ce que je vois. _(ce n'est pas le cas, mais personne n'ose mentionner ce détail à leur tortionnaire, qui se ballade parmi eux, les yeux fous, mais les cheveux toujours soigneusement coiffés)_. Mais installez-vous donc, mettez-vous à l'aise. Une petite bière ? _(l'auditoire, un peu crispé, s'assoit néanmoins sagement)_

 Passons à l'histoire maintenant.

 Parce que… IL FAUT QUE JE PARLE, vous comprenez,  DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE GARDE ÇA POUR MOI –cinq ans et demi pour être exact-, CES IMAGES TRAUMATISANTES, ÇA M'A RONGÉ DE L'INTÉRIEUR, ÇA A MENACÉ DE ME RENDRE DINGUE, À CAUSE DE ÇA, J'AI ESSAYÉ DEUX FOIS DE ME NOYER DANS LES TOILETTES DE MIMI GEIGNARDE… Bref, ça peut plus durer, faut que ça sorte !! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour m'aider vous… je vous aime bien en fait dans le fond (très très au fond, certes, mais quand même). Donc, comme je n'en peux vraiment plus_ (il se laisse gracieusement tomber sur un des fauteuils et ramasse le premier truc lui passant sous la main –Croutard)_, je me suis dit : « Draky-chou, ça va plus du tout là, mon petit canard en sucre. Faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! ». C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, ce soir, réunis autour de moi, comme des corbeaux autour d'un cadavre… euh, non, je veux dire, comme les nains entourant le cercueil de Blanche-Neige.

 Alors, toute cette histoire a commencé par un jour pluvieux de novembre. J'en avais assez de terroriser les minables première année de Gryffondor, donc, avec les deux autres crétins _(il désigne Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne se sentent pas du tout concernés et continuent de s'empiffrer de glace à la vanille malgré les moins 40 degrés ambiants), _nous avons décidé de jouer à un jeuauquel je m'adonnait lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un innocent bambin (c'est à dire quelque chose de pas trop compliqué pour le peu de QI de mes armoires à glace). Vous savez, c'est le jeu où il faut… _(suit une lonnnnngue explication à laquelle personne ne comprend que dalle, donc, je vais vous le retranscrire plus clairement ici : c'est le jeu où chacun note un nom sur un papier, le plie, le donne au voisin, qui note un autre nom, plie, fait passer, et ainsi de suite, avec d'autres données, et lorsqu'on lit le tout, ça donne un ensemble assez amusant -en général-. À ce qu'il paraît, ça s'appellerait le « cadavre exquis » -c'est à dire selon mon manager, et je lui fais confiance pour ce genre de choses-)_ … alors nous sommes arrivés à des choses assez drôles, tels que Granger faisant quelque chose que je ne citerai pas ici avec Weasley, dans une poubelle, tandis que ce dernier mangeait sa propre chaussette, ou encore Harry et Dumbledore dégustant une glace dans un crocodile tout en… _(il bourre distraitement le pauvre petit rongeur de plumes de coussin) _…mais c'est un peu hors-sujet. Toujours est-il que ces deux cinglés ont mis… bref, le tout donnait Lockhart et Umbridge, assis dans un arbre, s'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-A-N-T , il lui enleva son soutif et… arf, non, je ne peux pas _(sous le coup de l'émotion, il écrase le malheureux rat entre ses mains tremblantes. Les « spectateurs/auditeurs » de leur côté,  commencent sérieusement à paniquer en se demandant sur quel taré ils sont encore tombés. Draco se reprend, mais hyper-ventile encore un peu)_. Enfin bon, vous imaginez un peu le choc pour un garçon sensible comme moi _(il se sert un verre de Tequila qu'il avale cul-sec, devient tout rouge, puis reprend sa couleur normale)_.  Et en plus, mon imagination fertile n'en est pas restée là. Vous connaissez sûrement l'histoire de la grenouille se transformant en prince charmant, lorsque la princesse l'embrasse. Bien _(les plus jeunes auditeurs pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps, tellement ils sont effrayés pour la suite. Pendant ce temps, Draco profite de la pause dramatique pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il tire fébrilement dessus…)_ imaginez à présent, _(c'est là que ça devient franchement gore !)_ Umbridge, le teint blafard, yeux globuleux, les cheveux retenus par son bandeau avec un petit nœud noir –petite mouche au cas où elle aurait un petit creux- les bajoues tremblotantes, sa bouche molle posée sur (enveloppant) celle terriblement sensuelle d'un Lockhart en adoration devant le crapaud (j'ai nommé Umbridge), pendant que les mains grassouillettes de cette dernière s'attaquent la chemise de notre Apollon et vous comprendrez tout ce que j'ai subit pendant toutes ces années. _(à ce moment-là, le public n'en peut plus. Les uns pleurent, les autres appellent leurs parents désespérément, quelques uns essayent même de se jeter par la fenêtre. Alors que Malfoy s'apprête à se resservire un verre, la police magique parvient enfin à ouvrir les portes de la salle et se saisit du coupable de ce désordre)_ Vous voyez, _(crie-t-il alors qu'on l'emporte)_, c'est affreux hein ? Partagez mon cauchemar, partagez leeeeeeeeeeeeuh !_ (suit un chaos complet, tout le monde se piétine pour arriver le premier à la sortie. Tous devront subir un long et pénible suivi psychologique. Croutard essaye tant bien que mal de digérer ses plumes de coussin…)_

Notre envoyé spécial, à Poudlard, Hairy P. Star. (on se demande qui c'est, huh …)

_A/N : Il y a en anglais une chanson qui fait :_

_ untel et unetelle sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_Donc en français, la traduction donne ce qu'il y a écrit plus haut._

_Bref, sinon, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et surtout, que maintenant, VOUS ÊTES TOUS CONTAMINÉS PAR LES MAGNIFIQUES IMAGES QUI HANTE MON CHER MALFOY (et moi aussi à la base, m'enfin ). _

_Reviews ??_


End file.
